


morning kiss for me

by softwrinkles



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Unconsciousness, a little bit action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwrinkles/pseuds/softwrinkles
Summary: What if in every morning, Hun will unconsciously walk to Jaehyun's room to ask for kisses?
Relationships: Cha Hoon/Kim Jaehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	morning kiss for me

**Author's Note:**

> got this idea from my moots! thanks to snowfallwind and kennekim (＾▽＾)

Jaehyun was half conscious when he heard a rustling sound from outside his room, but he didn't care. Jaehyun tightened his hug on his favorite Stitch doll, he was still tired.

The bedroom door opened, revealing a familiar figure. Jaehyun groaned softly, annoyed that his sleep was disturbed. It's early morning, and Hun has already barged into his room.

"Jaehyun, kiss me."

"…What the hell are you talking about??"

"Kiss. Me."

What the heck, as if giving orders and orders were absolute. Jaehyun sighed, he didn't know whether to be angry or confused. Jaehyun glanced at Hun who was right at the door of his room, Hun seemed unconscious.

"Aishh, alright."

Hun unconsciously smiled a little, he stepped closer to Jaehyun's bed. Jaehyun's cheeks flushed, why was Hun so excited just to get a kiss?

"Where should I kiss you?"

Hun didn't answer Jaehyun's question, he immediately joined their lips together. Jaehyun froze, he just woke up and had to give Hun a morning kiss.

But Jaehyun likes it, damn it.

Hun bit Jaehyun's lower lip, making Jaehyun groan and hiss softly. Jaehyun pushed Hun's body lightly, ending their kiss.

“Now, what do you want? Go back to your room!" Jaehyun shooed Hun out of his room, but Hun instead got on the bed and slept beside him.

Jaehyun's forehead twitched in annoyance, it felt like he wanted to kick Hun and bring him to his senses. Because there was no other choice, Jaehyun finally chose to fall asleep beside Hun.

"Have a nice dream, jerk."

\---

Hun woke up because he felt unusually tight. Did Romang grow up all of a sudden? Ah, but it seems impossible. Hun knew, because he heard a dog barking in his room.

Wait, dog? Since when has he raised a dog?

Hun opened his eyes to find Jaehyun who was sleeping beside him. A beautiful morning, greeted by Jaehyun's cute face and also—

This is not his room. Hun sure, because he saw Deokbae who was sitting pretty near the door of the room. This is Jaehyun's room, but how come Hun is here? Did Hun sleep walking without realizing it?

Really, Hun didn't want to think about it this early. The man chose to look at Jaehyun who was still sleeping calmly, a small smile appeared on his face.

Starting from his thick eyebrows, his beautiful closed eyes, his sharp nose, his chubby cheeks that looked soft, and finally his plump lips that looked swollen—

Wait a minute, lots of awkwardness this morning.

Jaehyun's lips were plump, but they weren't swollen like this. Hun suddenly touched his own lips, then his cheeks flushed. It seems that by accident, the two of them kissed this morning.

Hun groaned softly, but loud enough for Jaehyun to hear. The man finally woke up from his beautiful sleep, Hun fell silent when Jaehyun stared at him.

"Good morning, Mr Cat. How was your morning kiss request? Are you satisfied with my service?" Jaehyun asked sarcastically, Hun covered his face in embarrassment. How could he have trouble other people this morning.

"Sorry, Jaehyun." Hun grimaced when he saw Jaehyun roll his eyes lazily, Hun scratched his nape which didn't itch. "I also don't realize why this can happen."

"Because you just aren't aware, idiot."

Jaehyun lowered his head, looking away from Hun. His heart was not operating properly this time, beating too fast especially when he made eye contact with Hun.

"Jaehyun—"

"B-but, I’m okay with that.." Jaehyun muttered softly, Hun cooed at how cute Jaehyun was when he was shy like now.

"So if I ask for more, will you?"

"Dumb."

\---

This has been going on for 3 days, and Jaehyun started to feel bad. Jaehyun felt that he shouldn't take a chance like this. This can destroy their friendship.

The next morning, Jaehyun held back Hun who was about to put their lips together. "Hun, this is not right. W-we shouldn't be doing this, I don't want to take a chance—"

Jaehyun stopped talking when he saw Hun frown, Jaehyun began to be confused. Is there something wrong?

"What are you talking about? I realized, just sleepy."

Jaehyun's mouth fell open, Hun just chuckled. So all this time Hun is conscious? Hun never lied to him, so Jaehyun assumed that all of this was real. Hun isn't unconscious, but he's just sleepy?

"Fuck you!"

Jaehyun lunged at Hun, beating the man. Hun groaned, trying to block Jaehyun's attack and protect himself. Jaehyun's punches were no joke, it’s hurt.

"So you've been aware all this time?! Are you satisfied with my stupidity?! Bastard!"

“Jaehyun, stop. Aww! Jaehyun, my body hurts!”

Jaehyun finally stopped his anarchist action, his cheeks puffed up. Hun chuckled, Jaehyun pouted and pinched his waist.

Jaehyun sulked.

“The first time, I was completely unconscious. For the second and third time, I was fully conscious even though I was just sleepy and I really wanted this. Jaehyun, you didn't take the chance at all. I'm the one to blame in this situation."

Jaehyun was silent at Hun's confession, annoyed, embarrassed, happy, and disappointed to be one. Hun shouldn't have done something like this, but Jaehyun was grateful that Hun wanted it too.

“Y-you should just say that you really want it! Stupid!"

"Stop calling me stupid, we both are stupid!"

They both fell silent, confused about what to talk about. There was only the sound of the wind, the sound of the clock, and also Deokbae's voice.

"Jaehyun."

"Eung?"

"Can I have another morning kiss?"

Without thinking, Jaehyun immediately put their lips together. Hun grinned, satisfied that he had his breakfast. Hun could feel Jaehyun's soft lips, everything was beautiful before Deokbae barked and climbed onto Jaehyun's lap.

Hun chuckled, Jaehyun just laughed and stroked Deokbae gently. Deokbae was barking happily, licking Jaehyun's face. Watch for it, Hun will monopolize Jaehyun too later.

Childish.

\---

Every morning, Hun would go to Jaehyun's room just to ask for a morning kiss or a hug. Sometimes, Jaehyun would go to Hun's room and do the same thing.

"What if I didn't tell you earlier about this?"

Two slaps went to Hun's right cheek and left cheek, the culprit was of course Kim Jaehyun. The man chuckled irritably, he flicked Hun's forehead until the man groaned in pain.

"Don't be silly, I might just kill you right away if that happens."

Hun laughed, hugging Jaehyun again. Hun likes to hug Jaehyun, the man's body is soft and nice to hug. When hugging Jaehyun, Hun's heart and body feel warm.

"Hey, Jaehyun."

"What else? Don't say stupid things anymore, I—"

Jaehyun was trapped under Hun, he swallowed his saliva slowly. Hun is like a wolf ready to pounce on anyone, and Jaehyun might be his meal.

"How about we do ‘something’ fun?"

"L-like what?" Jaehyun asked nervously, trying to turn his gaze away. Hun grinned, he got closer to Jaehyun.

"Drinking hot chocolate, solving puzzles, playing tic tac toe—"

“Shit.”

Luckily Hun is his boyfriend, if not Jaehyun had kicked him long ago.

**End**


End file.
